Greenwing
by The Burning Cheese
Summary: A Varden spy, working in the dark, have to finally stepped out into the light after a chain of events. Garin's life was changed when he was a Varden. Now it will be plunged into love and war. In Algaesia, another rider is born. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

Greenwing

Chapter 1: Prologue

Uru'baen- Halfway during Eldest

The hallway was dark and covered with cobwebs, with old skeletons lying to the side. Garin, in leather garbs and a cowl, stalked through the tunnels of Galbatorix's castle. His mission was to take the egg. Just take it, and run. He reassured himself, and pulled out a compass, which was enchanted to be pointed towards the greatest source of magic, which that moment, was the egg. He moved each step as silent as a ghost. He could hear his own heart beat, pumping the blood through his body. He touched the wooden door, expecting some kind of ward, but to his surprise, no wards were bound onto the door. He pulled it, and the door creaked open, revealing a hallway, lined with suits of armors. He pulled out a torch.

"Brisingr" He whispered as the torch flared to life, producing a low, crackling sound of fire against coal. He looked left and right, half-expecting for the suits of armor to come to life and attack him. Dread filled his mind and he jumped back as he heard a clang of metal. He looked at the source of the sound, and noticed that it was only a rat that ran into one of the armor's foot. He let out a sigh of relief and thought of how absurd his imagination could be. At the end of the hallway, there was a wooden chest, decorated with gold and an iron lock, although the lock was rusted.

He tried to open the chest after he was sure that there were no traps, but it would not open with the rust. He tried to figure a way to open it. After a few minutes, he remembered one of Orrin's science lessons that rust was caused by water and air. He spoke a spell which reverted the rust to its original state, then, with a little bit of struggling, forced the chest open. Inside laid a green, emerald-like stone. This must be a dragon's egg, he thought. He reached for it, and the moment he touched it, he sensed heat, and pulled his finger back immediately, stuffing it in his mouth, to cool it down.

Garin stared in wonder as the egg was not there anymore, but instead, where the egg was, laid a dragon. He reached out and touched the dragon. It rested its head on his palm, and he smiled. Suddenly, he felt an enormous, agonizing shock that wrestled open his mouth and eyelid, causing him to scream in pain, as it flared towards his head. He withdrew his hand and grabbed his head, which was throbbing to the point he thought would explode. The feeling slowly subsided as his eyelids slowly closed, and he fell to the side, limp, before all he could see was darkness.

He woke up, his eyes opening instantly and his hand instinctively reached for his dagger in his shirt, expecting to find himself imprisoned. However, he noticed that he was still in the same, cold, dark room, which was silent except the sound of his torch on the floor which was slowly burning out. He was still disoriented, and his head was still spinning, before he vomited on the floor, staining it with puke, which he himself would rather not describe. He pulled out his compass to find his bearings, and found the dragon, hiding in a corner of the room. He reached out for the dragon, but suddenly stopped as the needle of the compass suddenly swung itself around to the direction behind him.

He slowly turned around, and found himself looking at a man in a red tunic, his face hidden by the darkness, with a hand-and-a-half sword at his side. He thought that he had failed and that the figure was the dark king himself, but as the figure stepped out of the darkness, he noticed that the face was quite rugged, but not old enough to be the king, although he knew that the king was deceptive, and it would not be surprising that he would mask himself behind someone else's face. He dropped the compass and reached for his dagger. He felt his right hand clamped on the hilt, and he slowly pulled it out.

"Are you an agent of the Varden?" the man asked.

Garin thought that he was being interrogated, and he stayed silent. Even if he would like to tell, his oath binds him from doing so. The man repeated his question, and stepped closer. Garin's hand was gripped tight on his dagger's hilt, sweat dropping from his brow, his breathing quick and uncontrolled. At the third time the man repeated the question, he stepped closer, and Garin saw the chance.

In a single motion, he twisted around and pulled his dagger out of his shirt, his aim true at the chest of the red warrior. However, his hand was stopped, and the man in red hooked Garin's left foot with right, and in a single motion, pulled it back and with his free hand, the man in red pushed Garin's over on the ground. Before he could get up, he felt tendrils creeping into his mind. He instantly shut his eyes tight, concentrating on a suit of armor in the room, throwing mind barriers to defend himself, but to no avail.

The attacker gained access to his mind, and after a moment of silence, withdrew. Now that he was revealed to be an agent of the Varden, he would be tortured, and when the torture is done, he would be publically executed in public as to set an example. Before he could do anything, the man spoke again.

"Leave. Take the dragon, hide it, and run as fast as you can. Go back to the Varden. Quickly, before he comes." The man ordered.

Without hesitation, Garin gently carried the dragon, and put it in his rucksack, making sure that there is enough room to breathe, and not caring about stealth, ran past the man in red, out of the room. He ran through the tunnels until he emerged in a waterway. He did not wait to stop, but instead, headed south as fast as he could, to Surda.

**This is a prologue, and it is a bit short. I will certainly find more time to write this stuff. This will be longer. Feel free to leave comments on the review section. I will see you later.**


	2. Encounter

Greenwing

Chapter 2: Encounter

**[Feinster, night after the siege of Feinster]**

Eragon idly poked the fireplace with an iron poker, which caused a slight blaze, sat down and started eating the cabbage stew they cooked. The Varden has set up camp inside Feinster, and Nasuada unsurprisingly stayed in the castle. The Varden offered him royal quarters, but he refused, as it was too big for Saphira. Actually, none of the accommodations were big enough to house Saphira, so she, for the night, slept on the roof, which to his luck, happened to be flat. He looked outside and saw men, sitting around a fire, drinking and laughing, sharing their tales at night under the starless sky.

His room was an ordinary room made of wood. He would have known which kind if they were alive, except for the fact that they were not. There was a bed, a cupboard and a table with a set of chairs. Across the window was a mark made of arrow bolts as it flew through the window and embedded itself into the wall, and the lock of the door was broken as it was barged in by soldiers. At first, he had a feeling of discontent that he might have been sleeping on a dead man's bed, but it had been confirmed that the man in this house have fled north because of the news about the Varden already.

With nothing to do, he pulled out Brisingr, brandishing it slowly, careful not to accidently cut anything up. He thrust at the imaginary foe in front of him, and then leapt backwards, spinning around with a wide arc vertical slash at another. He parried an imaginary blow, riposted and spun around with a horizontal slash, which sliced a burning candle in half. The candle fell on the floor and caught fire almost immediately. Eragon quickly stepped on the fire and extinguished it. He then put the candle back together.

"Brisingr!" Eragon said as the candle fused into one.

_It sure is boring here. I thought that people would always be trying to talk to me. _Eragon told Saphira

_Oh, I'm sure they're just tired, and you'll probably have your share of questions tomorrow. _She replied, chewing on a thick piece of meat.

_The problem, Saphira, is that tomorrow is not tonight, and tonight, I am bored, not tomorrow._

_Should we ride, then?_

_Hmm… Very well, why not? I'll climb up._

Eragon opened the door, then with a single jump, leapt up to a ledge on the ceiling. He grabbed it, and pulled himself up. He was extremely tired, and was struggling to do so. Suddenly, he felt something coiled around his body, and looking down, he noticed that it was Saphira's tail. She pulled him up and placed him on the saddle on her back.

_Thank you._

_You are welcome, little one._

Then they took off, upwards into the sky, as Eragon spoke a spell to shield himself against the wind. Saphira dived as she spun twice, spraying a jet of flame, and then angled herself upwards after a twisting movement, and with a flap of the wings, sending them upwards again. She continued to fly as they merged their consciousness. They begun to talk riddles, and after a couple of hours, Saphira landed on the roof. Eragon was about to undo his leg cuffs, but was interrupted.

_Eragon! Look, listen closely! _She growled.

Eragon listened, and with his elven hearing, he was hearing sounds from afar. _Thud Thud Thud_

_Saphira, is that what I think it is?_ He asked, but all he received was silence, then his question was soon answered, as he saw a shape across the horizon, barely visible, but lit by the moon. However, Eragon was able to make out a shape. A shape of a dragon.

_Traitor! Egg-Breaker! Murderer! _Saphira roared, and without warning, took off.

_Saphira! Wait! _He tried to calm her down with his mind, but her mind was shielded like an iron wall. They were going at an amazing speed, bolting through the sky faster than an arrow. He tried to talk to her, but her mind was completely closed off.

They were closer to the dragon as he saw more details about the dragon. It was certainly smaller than Saphira, its scaled shined emerald green under the moonlight. Its eyes were yellow as if it was mimicking the moon, its tail spikes sharp, its neck arched gracefully and it was staring at Saphira, half in awe and half in fear. The rider was sitting atop a leather saddle, with leather belts tied to his foot. He wore two blades, but did not attempt to draw any of them. He was wearing a cloak and was looking to the side, covering his face and shielding himself from the wind. He was garbed in leather and he grabbed onto the reins as if he was grabbing on to his life. The rider and the dragon did not remind him of riding warriors, but rather, of himself during his first months with Saphira.

Saphira swoop down, spraying another jet of flame. The green dragon dived and evaded the fire, and went on towards Feinster. The rider was yelling something, but it was inaudible because of the wind. Saphira spun around and bolted after the dragon, gaining on it. She finally caught up to them, and bitted at the green dragon's tail, but at the last moment, the tail moved out of the way, and with a whipping motion, catching Saphira by surprise, smacked her on the nose. Eragon reached out towards the rider's mind. It was tightly shielded, but with some effort, managed to barge into it.

_Who are you? _He asked.

_Stop! Don't attack! I come in peace! _The rider yelled into his mind frantically.

_Answer my question, and calm down. I am Eragon Shadeslayer, the last free rider._

_I know who you are! Just stop your dragon from trying to eat me!_

_I cannot until you answer my question._

_I am with the Varden! I will explain this later, but quickly, because I cannot explain if I am dead!_

_Saphira, he is with the Varden. Saphira! _Eragon directed his words at her.

_I-I am sorry, little one. I seem to have lost myself again._

Suddenly, he heard the sound of whistling arrows. The Varden has fired on the green dragon. Alarmed, he made Saphira fly in front of the green dragon, then with a single spell, turned the arrows into ice, then melted them into harmless water. The archers stared, dumbfounded.

_Rider, follow me and land next to me. _Eragon said.

_Y-yes. _The rider replied.

Eragon looked around, and found a clearing in front of the town hall. He instructed Saphira to land there. After they landed, soldiers with eight foot long pikes ran in and surrounded the green dragon. The rider undid his leather bindings and dismounted his dragon, and unsheathed his short swords. With that action, the pikemen moved closer, the men yelled frantically, and Eragon was unable to make out their words, but they seemed to have the same meaning; _Put down the blades!_

The rider lowered his weapons and placed them on the ground, backed away, and raised his hands above his head. Eragon pulled out a rope out of his pack, walked towards the rider and grabbed both blades in one hand, and handed them to a pikeman who gave his pike to another pikeman and received the blades. The Eragon made a hand gesture telling the rider to turn around, but not before noticing the Gedwey Ignasia on his hand. He grabbed the rider's arms and bound them at the hands behind him.

"I am sure that Lady Nasuada wishes to see you." Eragon whispered in the rider's ear, before leading him to the castle, leaving the dragons in front of the town hall under watch of the pikemen. The men sitting around the fires stared, some with shock, but some with suspicion at them, but Eragon paid no attention. He walked the rider up to the steps, which the guards stopped him.

"Halt! What is your business here?" A guard asked.

"I wish an audience with Lady Nasuada." Eragon replied.

"Lady Nasuada is busy."

"What is she doing?"

"She is having a meeting with Orrin and the elves."

"Tell her this is urgent."

"Sorry, Shadeslayer, but you will have to be patient on this one."

Shaking his head, he turned the rider around and showed the guards the rider's hand with the Gedwey Ignasia on it.

**[Inside the meeting room of the castle]**

"There is no point to this, Orrin; this will only weaken our forces." Nasuada said in a commanding tone.

"I have to agree with Lady Nasuada." Arya backed her up.

"Then what do you wish me to say to the citizen of Surda? That the Varden is going to leave them, leaving them vulnerable?" Orin exclaimed.

"I assume that you have your own soldiers, king Orrin?" Nasuada asked.

"Yes, but my army alone is in no way a match for the Empire!"

"Splitting our forces up is simply going to damage ourselves, Orrin. Not just the Varden, but Surda as well, in the long run."

"Then I will have to pull back all my troops back home for the sake of Surda."

"Look, Orrin, it is unlikely that the Empire would directly attack Surda, as they will have to come through Melian, which we are going to invade next! Our best course of action right now is offense, not defense, Orrin. As a smith once said, we should strike the iron while it's hot. When we take Melian after taking Belatona, the empire will have to either come through Feinster or Melian and fight against us, cross the great ranges of the Beor Mountains, or sail all the way around Algaesia. We will complete our shield protecting Surda when Melian is secure, then you have nothing to worry about."

"But what if the empire is tricking us into believe that the iron is actually hot?"

"You worry too much, Orrin."

Before they could continue, a member of the Nighthawks came in.

"My Lady, Eragon Shadeslayer requests an audience." He knelt down and spoke.

"I will tend to his matters after this meeting." Nasuada casually replied.

"The rider says that it is urgent, my lady."

After a moment of silence, Nasuada spoke again. She would have to think of a solution and solve Orrin's problems later. "Very well, let him in."

Eragon emerged from the entrance, but with a cloaked figure, which Nasuada realized that the cloaked man was restrained. He was clearly nervous with his barely audible loud, uncontrolled breathing. He looked around the room, as if he was searching for something. Eragon undid the rope and the cloaked man let his arms fall to the side. He glanced back at Eragon, but turned around immediately as Nasuada stood up.

"Who is this, Eragon?" Nasuada asked.

"See for yourself." Eragon spoke, before lifting the cloaked man's right arm, showing his palm, which contained a scar on it. She stared curiously, until she realized that it was a rider's mark. "He claims to be one of the Varden."

"Is this what I think it is, Eragon?"

"I suppose so, my lady. The question, though, is he really with us?"

"Eragon, I cannot see his face if he is cloaked."

"Oh- my apologies, lady Nasuada." Eragon replied, and reached for the cloaked man's hood, then pulled it down, revealing a man a few years older than Eragon, with brown, bloodshot eyes and short black, ordinary hair.

"Hmm… I am not sure if I can remember that he is one of us or not. He looks so… normal and indistinct." Nasuada said after looking at him for a while, as if looking at a puzzle.

"That is why you chose me for the job, my lady." The rider spoke, his voice weak.

"What job?"

"To be a Varden spy in Uru'baen, my lady."

"Wait… No, this is not possible. Garin?"

"Yes, my lady, I am glad you can remember me."

"I thought you were dead?"

"If I were in your place, I would have thought the same as well. I had lost contact with the Varden long ago."

"Why did you lose contact, then?"

"I discovered a way into Galbatorix's castle."

"How? Many people have tried for decades, but none have found it."

"The answer was hiding in plain sight, my lady. There is a waterway that links to the well in the castle's garden. However, the well was blocked off. No one uses it anymore. That made me think, that old, unused waterways ought to be poorly maintained, if at all. I explored the waterway, and found a section of an old wall. I knocked it out. Elven architecture is sturdy and elegant, but nothing stands forever, and I was right. The broken section of the wall led into Galbatorix's castle, which lucky for me, led me directly to where Galbatorix keeps his eggs. I intended to go in and steal the eggs; however, I only found one. When I touched it, a dragon climbed out…"

"Skip to the part where you woke up. I can fill your story in to Lady Nasuada later." Eragon commanded.

"I woke up, and I was about to take the dragon, but then someone discovered me. He is about my age, in red tunic, carrying a hand-and-a-half sword."

"Murtagh…"

"He told me to run, and that Galbatorix was coming. I fled to Dras-Leona, and by the time I reached the town, the notice board, as well as every corner I turn was filled with sketches of me and the reward of an Earling. I was almost killed there as a group of mercenary identified me. I fled into the woods, but after that, there were whole companies of soldiers looking for me. I had to hunt and go on foot all the way here, and my dragon managed to talk to me just a few days ago. That was when I took the risk of entering Belatona and got myself some leather to make a saddle, and then I flew here."

"You must be tired after all that." Nasuada spoke in a soft tone.

"Normally, I'd just man up and say that I'm fine, milady, but I have to admit that I am tired."

"Very well, Blodhgarm will find you a place to rest. Would you mind?" Nasuada asked Blodhgarm.

"Certainly not." Blodhgarm, who was sitting aside the whole time, replied in a monotone.

**Phew, well that was tiring. I hope that you like it, folks! Next chapter is coming up quite soon, but I think I am calling it a day. Good day, FF. Please leave any comments in the review section. By the way, this took 2 and a half hour. Do you think that I took too long?**

**Good night,**

**The Burning Cheese**


	3. The Blue Dream

**Greenwing**

**Chapter 3: The Blue Dream**

Blodhgarm guided Garin outside, where the guards casted a glance on him before stepping aside. At the bottom of the stairs, few men walked around, and a few killing time with cards and dices. The others were standing guard while the rest of them were asleep. Garin caught a figure of Jormundur walking past quickly, impatiently, disappearing into a corner like a ghost. He also caught a glance of Trianna, who nodded to him. He nodded back. They stopped in front of an empty army tent.

"You will rest here for the moment. I will send an elf here to guard you. I will tend to your dragon. For now, rest." He spoke.

Garin was about to protest that he could fend for himself, but he was tired and without weapon. Without a word, he walked into the tent and closed it. He laid down on the rug, still in his armor. A few minutes later, he heard sound of strides outside his tent, which stopped in front of it. He pulled his cloak and placed it on the ground, before drifting into sleep.

He woke up, rising slowly from his rug as he felt sunlight touch his face, the warmth pleasant and welcoming. He opened his eyes, expecting Blodhgarm, but instead, Eragon was standing in front of him. He did not say anything, but only gestured Garin to follow him. He got up, and his blades were handed to him. He observed them in his hand for a few seconds each before tucking them into their respective sheaths.

"I know that it is early, but would you mind sparring with me? We will need to get your training on track as soon as possible." Eragon said.

"I don't mind. Let's get it going. Where to?" Garin answered.

"The arena."

They were silent until they reached the arena. The men were striking at each other. One man with a war axe and shield was chopping on the opponent, who was armed with a longsword and a shield. The swordsman thrust his shield forwards into the axeman's elbow as he was about to swing downwards. He directed a thrust at the axeman's chest, but his sword was battered away by the axeman's shield. The axeman tried to back away, but the swordsman stepped inside the axeman's shield and struck the pommel of the sword down on the axeman's forearm, making him drop his shield, before blocking a blow from the axeman with his shield, and thrust at the axeman's neck, stopping just an inch away from the throat. The swordsman smiled and sheathed his sword.

Another pair was fighting; one carrying a rapier and the other was carrying a single dagger. The man carrying the rapier thrust towards the man carrying the dagger, but he elusively stepped to the side and rolled towards the man with the rapier, ending up at his right flank, stopping only to direct a slash towards the enemy, who turned around with his rapier, barely parrying it with the rapier's basket hilt, but suddenly, the man with the dagger, with his free hand, grabbed the fencer's sword arm and in a single motion, closed their distance, bearing the dagger on the fencer's throat.

"Draw your blades." Eragon spoke, as Garin was not aware that he has already stepped into the ring. He looked into the rider's eyes, and drew both shortswords simultaneously; one in each hand then blocked the edges. Eragon unsheathed Brisingr and blocked it. They circled each other as a crowd of men gathered in silence to watch them. Eragon posed a neutral stance, two hands on his hand-and-a-half sword, angling it towards Garin. Garin, however, posed a dynamic stance, his arms moving alternatively up and down, causing his blades to rise and fall slowly.

Garin made the first move and stepped forwards in his sword range, his right blade slashing vertically from above his head with a cry. Eragon raised his sword to stop the blow, but before the blades met, he felt a searing pain in his hip. He looked down, and found that Garin's left blade has found its mark while he concentrated on the other. Eragon, concentrating on the fact that he was hit, was caught unaware as Garin spun his sword free of Eragon's, and retreated into his original stance.

Eragon, not saying anything, made the next move. He slashed vertically downwards as hard as he could, but Garin raised both his blades, forming a cross to block it just in time, however, Eragon delivered a kick, careful to not put all his strength in, to Garin's lower torso, sending him backwards. Eragon did not wait for Garin to recover, but stepped in and made a diagonal blow, which was parried by one of Garin's blade flat. Garin thrust his other blade towards Eragon, but the rider nimbly stepped to the side avoiding the blow.

Garin suddenly, with a cry, charged towards Eragon, battering Brisingr aside with both of his blades, and dug his shoulder into Eragon's chest. With his elven strength, Eragon absorbed the blow which would have knocked a normal man over, and threw Garin behind him, sending him to the ground. Garin quickly got up and recovered. He leapt to Eragon's left flank, seeing that the rider wears his blade on his right, and with all his reach, struck Eragon on his ribs, making him wince. Eragon swung Brisingr around, and Garin barely managed to duck down and send two simultaneous thrusts into Eragon's chest.

A thought occurred in Eragon's head. Why has Garin, an exceptional swordsman, but still not as skilled as him, manage to land this many lethal blows on him? The answer flared in his head instantly, as he realized that he had never fought a dual wielding opponent before, and that he only had one weapons against Garin's two swift, light shortswords.

"Someone hand me a shield!" Eragon yelled into the crowd, and a few second later, a buckler flew through the sky. Eragon grabbed it, and parried a blow from Garin's dagger, before strapping the buckler on. He blocked Garin's blow with his buckler as Garin made a vertical slash with both his blades. Eragon struck hard into Garin's torso with his shield, knocking the wind out of him, and swiftly striking Garin's right shoulder blade with Brisingr, causing him to drop one of his shortsword, then striking low at Garin's knee, causing Garin to go down on one knee. Garin tried to put up resistance with his remaining blade, but Eragon blocked it with his shield and swung Brisingr, stopping an inch away from the side of Garin's neck. Eragon silently stared, as if expecting something. Garin, after a brief moment, realized what Eragon wanted.

"I-I yield." He spoke, picking up his blade on the ground and sheathing them.

Before they could continue, a soldier walked up to Eragon and relayed a message.

"Lady Nasuada wishes you at the command tent, sire." The soldier spoke, and Eragon nodded politely, dismissing the soldier.

Garin followed Eragon, past a tavern, which some men were already drinking mead at this time of day. Some were practicing their archery skills, firing arrows downrange into haystacks tied together to crudely mimic human figures. He also spotted a camp with Urgals in it, not doing much, and they seemed to await battle at any second. Another thing Garin noticed was a line of wreck up the walls, with splintered wood and broken beams all over them, as well as some house that was wrecked and turned to rubbles.

They soon arrived at a large tent with two guards armed with halberds out front and the Nighthawks waiting outside. Eragon and Garin walked inside the tent to find Jormundur, Trianna and Nasuada sitting around a table, filled with various maps of Algaesia or areas within it. All the eyes in the tent seemed to be fixed on the riders, who stood at the entrance to the tent.

"Eragon, we have something to discuss." Jormundur spoke.

"Yes, what of it?" Eragon replied.

"Is Garin ready for battle?"

After casting a glance at Garin, Eragon spoke. "As a warrior and a magician, yes. As a rider, no. He is not yet trained to be a rider, and his dragon just managed to speak. He would not last in battle, and he would be vulnerable against Murtagh and Thorn, as well as other magicians. He is not yet properly trained to be a rider. He is an exceptional swordsman and he would be a decent magician as well, being a part of the Du Vrangr Gata, but one does not become a rider just because a dragon has chosen them."

"What do you recommend then?"

"Since Oromis-elda is dead, I will have to train him."

"That takes time, Eragon. Quite a long time, and in fact, I think that it would be better spent doing something else. As far as I know, training a rider is a delicate matter."

"Indeed. Garin will have to learn the ancient language, swordplay, and more. There are many things to be learnt to become a rider, and not only skills. His dragon will have to learn things as well, and it, without a doubt, will require time. Time we do not have and I know not of a way around it either. Sharing memories with him will not help much; it will be like observing me, not learning."

"This is a problem." Nasuada said.

"Agreed." Eragon responded.

_There is a way around this_ a voice echoed in Garin's mind. He looked around, and saw surprised expression on everyone's face. He realized that it wasn't just only himself hearing the voice. Eragon hurriedly reached into his pack, pulling out a sack, and pulled out a golden, shining ball out of it.

"What was that?" Garin asked everyone in the room.

_It is a long story, hatchling. I am Glaedr, a dragon._

_What do you mean that there is a way around it? _Eragon directed his speech into everyone in the room.

_This is a method that was taught to riders, passed down generations, but never saw a practical use, but it is only kept as a last resort._

_What is it, Glaedr?_

_It is called the blue dream. In this method, we will require a host and a receiver, and in this case, Eragon, you will be the host as Garin will have to be the receiver. We will have to do the same thing to Saphira and… What is your dragon's name, hatchling?_

_Greenwing. That is his name. _Garin spoke into the orb.

_A simple, yet it is his name nonetheless. In this ritual, we will require Eragon and Saphira's blood. Just a drop will do. This is a rider's ritual. I will have to privately tell the methods to Eragon. In this, it will be like sharing your memories, but instead, Garin will have to relive Eragon's life. All sixteen years of them, since his birth until the point that his blood has been taken. Beware, though, that there had been old documents that have warned that there could be side effects. One of them said one man tried to relive a king's life. When the blue dream ended, he was so happy in his dream that he committed suicide as he was unable to live in this world anymore. Another mentioned that the receiver woke from the blue dream believing that he himself was the host. The outcome is up to Garin's will, so I will ask you, do you dare invoke this ritual?_

_I have sworn fealty to Lady Nasuada and the Ajihad. I have sworn my loyalty to the Varden, and if this is what it takes, then I welcome it._

_Very well then, we shall start. Eragon, follow my instructions._

After what seemed to be an hour, the ritual was ready. Eragon was in the courtyard with Saphira, as Greenwing was with Garin. Eragon carried two vials of crimson liquid, which seemed to move slowly as Eragon chanted words in the ancient tongue, which was inaudible because a spell Eragon casted to prevent people from eavesdropping. After chanting for a moment, he stopped, and offered the vials to Garin.

"The one in your right hand is meant for Greenwing, and the one on your left hand is meant for you. For this ritual to complete, you will have to drink it whole."

Garin opened the right vial and fed it to Greenwing, who, after a few seconds after drinking the liquid in the vial, collapsed and laid still. Garin then opened the remaining vial, and after a moment of hesitation, drank it whole, before dropping the vials. The world start to fade as a blue mist covered his vision, painting the world different shades of blue. He felt his strength leaving him, then his consciousness. He blinked hard once, twice, and then dropped. The last thing he saw through the blue mist was Eragon laying him down on the ground before the blue fog blinded him.

**Well, people, that's the end of the third chapter. Please review and comment on the review section. I hope you like it. I hope that I will have time for the next chapter soon. (Yes, the blue dream is a reference to Witcher 2. I can't think of a better name, sorry :D)**

**Regards,**

**The Burning Cheese**


	4. Conflict

Greenwing

Chapter 4: Conflict

**To prevent confusion, I have decided to include the PoV system. Please review!**

**[Eragon's PoV]**

As Eragon laid Garin down on the cobblestone floor, a roar echoed from afar. His head turned towards the source, and he was blinded by the setting sun. After his vision steadied, he made out something, a silhouette of a dragon. Atop it rode a rider in full steel plated armor painted crimson, with the Empire's mark on it. The dragon looked intimidating, with full armor, its face covered in iron armor, and its talons armored. It roared again, spewing smoke and flame from its nostrils. The red dragon was even larger from they had last met, almost as big as Saphira.

"Any reports of ground forces?" Eragon asked a soldier who had readied his halberd, his visor down.

"No sir. Not that we know of." The soldier responded, before jogging to his post.

Eragon hopped onto Saphira and bound his legs to the saddle, and without warning, Saphira took flight. Arrows rained towards Murtagh and Thorn, but none managed to hit, as the wards deflected the arrows to the side, sending it towards the ground. Beacons lit as men streamed out of houses and tents, most of them unarmored. Eragon saw Roran racing across a street, holding his hammer and the Nighthawks leading Nasuada towards the castle. Archers flooded the parapet and Blodhgarm and the elves dragging Garin into a house, with the assistance of a dozen strong men dragging Greenwing away from the courtyard. Eragon noticed that men formed a spear wall on the street. They were desperate to do something, but Eragon knew the bitter truth, that even the whole city with the Du Vrangr Gata combined would not even stand a chance against Murtagh and Thorn, with the Eldunaris.

"Run! Quickly!" Eragon shouted to the men below, but his words were obscured by the wind. The men stood ground as Thorn dived down and sent a jet of flame at them, setting them on fire, as well as a few tents. The strafing run continued for a few more seconds before Murtagh and Thorn rose up again, with Thorn picking two of the men from the ground, crushing them as if they were fragile glasses with his muscular, strong hands. His tail swiped and struck a line of spearmen, killing a couple as his barbed tail struck the men like a giant flail, and knocking the rest over. A javelin sailed through the sky as an Urgal threw it with awe-inspiring strength, directly at Murtagh with deadly accuracy. Instead of deflecting it with magic, Murtagh grabbed it out of the sky on the shaft, and threw the javelin back at its owner. Halfway across, the javelin caught fire. By the time the Urgal realized that it was a magic attack and started to flee, it was too late.

The javelin struck the ground and exploded into flames, setting fire to houses and shelters, incinerating men and Urgals alike. Screams of agony echoed across Feinster as men carried the dismembered dying bodies of their comrades and soldiers on fire running around like headless chickens, their comrades afraid to approach them as they cried for help in pain, before dropping to the ground of the pain and blood loss, as charred, black corpses. Saphira was gaining on Murtagh and Thorn as the red dragon strafed the castle's parapets. While some men stood and kept firing arrows, others ran in terror as Thorn approached them, and some even, with sheer faith, dived off the castle's parapets, counting on surviving the fall or dying painlessly instead being set on fire alive or crushed painfully bone by bone by a dragon.

Saphira finally caught up to Murtagh, and Eragon instantly begin his siege on Murtagh's mind with Arya and the elves' help. It was a losing battle as Murtagh counterattacked, his powers stronger than before. Eragon realized that Galbatorix has entrusted Murtagh with even more heart of hearts in order for him to complete his work. Eragon asked for Glaedr's power and the ancient dragon obliged, sending power through Eragon's body. Eragon, with his newfound power, struck back at Murtagh, putting them in a deadlock of the mind, attacking and defending at the same time.

Saphira and Thorn collided into each other, with their deadly talons flailing at each other, wounding both of them. Saphira evaded as Thorn tried to take the dominant position of biting the back of her head, snapping at Thorn's neck, grazing his shining crimson scales. Saphira fired a narrow jet of flame at Thorn, but the flame divided and dissipated harmlessly as it struck one of Murtagh's many wards. Eragon unsheathed Brisingr and lashed at Murtagh with it, but it was blocked by Murtagh's Za'roc, sending sparks flying between them as the dragons continued to grapple, constantly dealing minor injuries at each other. Their blades were still struck in a deadlock, but Murtagh, unable to match Eragon's elven strength, was losing, as the Blades wrenched in Murtagh's direction, millimeter by millimeter, until it was just an inch away from Murtagh's eyes.

"Brisingr!" Eragon shouted, and his sword flared to life.

The flames erupted prematurely right in front of Murtagh's eyes, blinding him and forcing him to close his eyes, as he felt the searing heat touch him, however, he still held to Za'roc. Murtagh's barriers was weakened out of pain and surprise, and caught unaware, Eragon put all of his energy, including those of the belt of Beloth the Wise into one mental attack, like a thrusting spear into Murtagh's mind. It reached deep into Murtagh's consciousness, and he was about to win, but suddenly, he felt a chill down his spine as Murtagh, with his barriers, pushed Eragon's consciousness back, as Murtagh drew more energy from his heart of hearts. Murtagh battered Eragon's blade aside as Thorn broke away from Saphira.

_Saphira, pursue him! _Eragon commanded.

With silent acknowledgement, Saphira flew after Thorn, leaving them no time to rest and get ready. Thorn evaded as Saphira snapped at him, diving towards the ground as Murtagh hurled a fireball at them. Saphira narrowly dodged it by banking to the side, but the flames grazed the saddle, making it catch fire. Eragon put it out immediately with a spell.

_What was he thinking, breaking the rules of a wizard's duel! He could have gotten himself killed if we retaliated! _Eragon spoke into Saphira's mind.

_I assumed that his orders were to capture us alive? _Saphira questioned.

_Something caused Galbatorix to change his mind, surely._

_We can talk about this later. Right now, we have to focus on the battle._

_I agree._

The sun has already set and the sky turned dark as Thorn crashed into a tent as he landed and started running across the city, ruining tents and crashing into soldiers, as Murtagh swung Za'roc violently, each blow killing a man or incapacitating them. Thorn sprayed fire at a group of houses as they took flight again, but Saphira intercepted them, her talons missing Murtagh by a fraction of an inch as Thorn banked aside, swinging his barbed tail at Saphira, which struck her in her sides, and almost sending her into a house. Suddenly, he saw a back shape flying through the sky at him, and Eragon plucked it out of the sky, finding that Murtagh had threw a dagger at him. Eragon tossed it aside, making sure that it doesn't land on someone on the ground, and continued the fight to break into Murtagh's mind.

_They are still running. What are they waiting for? If they would run, they could already have. _Saphira spoke into Eragon's mind.

Before Eragon could answer, the answer presented itself, as with his enchanted sight, noticed Nasuada and the Nighthawks moving towards the castle, and Thorn swooped down, setting a course straight at them. Arrows flew from all directions at them, but all of them were deflected aside. Thorn unleashed another barrage of flame onto the path, incinerating everything in the way, men, camps, wreckages and the paths, leading up to Nasuada and the Nighthawks. Several of the Nighthawks turned around, and one fired arrows at Thorn, which did no harm whatsoever. Another one had his tower shield ready, his polearm up as if to stand against Thorn's enchanted flames. The men who stayed behind were burned alive.

Suddenly, from a blind spot in a narrow alley between the houses, emerged a large shape, like a blur, which rose from the ground and struck Thorn in the side, stopping the deadly jet of flame. Eragon noticed that it was a green dragon, smaller than Thorn, striking its talons at Thorn's side, sending Thorn into a wall.

**[Garin's PoV]**

With the sword in his left hand, he lashed out at Murtagh, who ducked and thrust Za'roc towards him, which was parried by the blade on his right hand. Garin knew that Murtagh would be struggling in a mental battle against Eragon already, and fighting on two fronts at the same time would be suicide. He channeled his power to Eragon, as well as fighting Murtagh at the same time. Murtagh struck a vertical blow, but with the flat, he barely blocked it with his right handed sword, as well as thrusting his left handed sword at Murtagh's midsection. Murtagh, leaned backwards and evaded the thrust, and battered his blade away with Za'roc. Murtagh grabbed Za'roc, two-handed and with a terrifying roar, struck downwards with it. Garin raised both of his blades to block the blow, but suddenly, as the blow made contact, both of his sword's blades snapped and broke off its hilt, sending it plummeting towards the ground, and the blow continued as it made a wound down from his right shoulder blade downwards.

_Garin! _He sensed Greenwing in his mind.

Pain flared through his torso, causing him to scream in agony, the wound opened up, and sent a jolt of pain through his body. He felt his body go limp as he fell backwards, losing the grip of his broken blades, causing it to fall from his hand into the castle's moat. Greenwing sensed the same pain, and in a single motion, Thorn kicked at Greenwing, who was caught unaware. Greenwing collided with the castle walls, sending chunk of rocks flying, before going limp, his body falling into the moat with Garin still bound to the saddle.

**[Eragon's PoV]**

Thorn was about to dive down to finish off Greenwing, but Saphira got to him first. Saphira drove Thorn into the castle wall, but Thorn held on and literally climbed to the top of the castle. Thorn's wings flapped once, sending gusts of wind, moving the numerous flags on the castle, and with the second flap, running while he was doing so, took off in the opposite direction, to the North of Feinster. He saw Thorn's wounds mending itself together by magic as they flew away, Murtagh casting a backwards glace once before they bolted away. Saphira was about to chase them down when Eragon stopped her.

_Halt, Saphira. We should tend to the wounded first. Follow him would only weaken our magical support. _He spoke into her mind.

_Very well, little one. _She replied.

Saphira landed in the moat where Greenwing fell into the moat. Eragon swiftly undid his leg bindings and dived into the moat. He noticed that there was a small pool of blood-red water, where Garin's body hovered, blood seeping through the large vertical wound in his torso, his hand floating upwards, his legs still bound to the saddle. With a single spell, Eragon undid both shackles, which caused Garin to float upwards. Eragon intercepted him and laid him on the ground next to the moat. He tried to heal the wound, but after a few attempts, realized that it wasn't working. He has used up most of his magic, as well from the belt of Beloth the wise and the sapphire embedded inside Brisingr. He looked to his only alternative; his inheritance, Aren.

"Waise Heill!" Eragon spoke, drawing power from his father's ring. At first, there seemed to be no effect, but soon, the wound started closing up, mending itself as the flesh regenerated, leaving a large scar on Garin's torso where he was struck by Za'roc. He heard footsteps behind him, and turning around, he found Arya, Blodhgarm and the elves standing behind him. Two of the elves parted as someone pushed their way through. Angela emerged from behind the elves, walked towards him, and bent down to examine the wounds.

"That's all you'll be able to do, Eragon. Take him to the infirmary is my only advice right now." Angela advised with a serious expression on her face, something Eragon had never seen before. Without saying a word, he lifted Garin up, struggling. Blodhgarm pulled Garin away from him and carried Garin on his huge, canine shoulder. Normally, Eragon would have insisted on doing it himself, but he was too tired to do so. Suddenly, he felt a drain in his energy, and the world started to blur, and he almost fell over, but someone grabbed him and kept him upright. When his vision cleared, he saw that it was Arya who was helping him walk towards the infirmary. He looked to the side as Saphira and some men were pulling Greenwing out of the moat.

**[Garin's PoV]**

Garin got up with an ache in his torso. He looked downwards, and found himself shirtless, clad in bandages, wearing only his pants. All of his armor and weapons were stripped of him. He look to the right and found other men on their beds, some of them amputated or burned, some of them moaning as other people comforted them with words. He realized that he was in the infirmary. Eragon was sitting on another bed, looking directly at him. He expected Eragon to openly criticize his actions and scold him, but he received nothing, except a command.

"Lady Nasuada called for us on accounts of the attack. She told me to bring you once you wake up." He said in a monotone, before drinking water from a waterskin.

"I thought I was dead then." Garin looked down and replied.

"You should have. Luckily Brom, my father left something to me that saved your life."

"Aren, I know. I lived your life, remember? I did everything you did and felt everything you felt in the course of your life. What about Greenwing?"

"The elves are tending to him. He'll be fine."

"I am relived."

"We should get going." Eragon finally spoke after a moment of silence, hearing only the moans of the injured.

Garin travelled to the castle looking at the floor, noticing nothing around him. He did not bother to, for he knew all he would see is pain and death. Murtagh was driven away, but this was not a victory, but a defeat. A bitter one, as well. They soon arrived at the castle, the dents in the wall from last night still visible. The guards, anticipating their arrival, opened the way in without question. Eragon opened the meeting room's door and stepped in, Garin following him inside.

**[Nasuada's PoV]**

"Welcome, gentlemen." She spoke to the riders who entered the chamber. Arya was standing next to her, as well as Jormundur, who was sitting to the side, in deep thought.

"Why do you wish us here, milady?" Garin asked.

"I just wanted your account of what happened last night."

Eragon and Garin described the events during Murtagh's attack to her. They took turns, but Garin seemed to be preoccupied with something, and had to have his name called several times before he broke from silence at times. After a few minutes of explaining, they finished. Nasuada further questioned them on specific events that occurred, hoping to learn Murtagh's intentions, but to no avail. It seemed that the riders did not know Murtagh's motive, either that or they were very good at hiding the truth.

"Alright, you are dismissed." Nasuada spoke. The riders nodded and turned around. "Not you, Garin, I still have other matters to speak to you about." Nasuada waited for Eragon to leave, and then continued. "Describe to me what you saw in the blue dream."

"May I ask your intentions, milady?" Garin asked.

"Just tell me."

After a moment, Garin started to describe how the Ra'Zac came to Carvahall, how Eragon discovered the egg in The Spine, how Brom died and how Murtagh saved Eragon's life. He then explained how he came to know of Fathen Dur. He then continued for a time before his story came to an end. (Leaving out the part Garin deemed personal to Eragon, such as Eragon's feelings towards Arya and Brom's message.)

"Very well, you are dismissed." Nasuada commanded, and the rider swiftly left the room, casting a backwards glance before leaving the room.

**[Garin's PoV]**

That night, Garin sat in his tent, idly touching consciousnesses of the animals and trees around him, as he was unable to sleep. He felt someone heading towards the tent. Without his sword, he pulled out a dagger from his sack, and bound it behind him between his body and his belt. He sat facing the tent's entrance, anticipating someone to enter. The tent flap opened, and Eragon emerged from it. Garin, puzzled, pulled his dagger out and set it on the floor.

"Do you mind?" Eragon spoke.

"Oh, of course not. Please come in, but I must ask; what is this visit about?" Garin asked, puzzled.

"You know."

"Uhh, you must excuse me, Shadeslayer, but I haven't a clue what you are trying to tell me."

"Arya" Eragon spoke that single word, which struck him like a cold blade in his back. He felt a lump in his throat as he started to feel warm.

"What of her?"

"There is no need to play dumb, Garin. You struck out like a sore thumb. At least to me, anyways."

"I still don't get what you are trying to say, Eragon."

"You fancy her."

"I- what? Eragon, I know that you fancy her, but this isn't this a little bit paranoid? I think you got it wrong there."

"Then tell me that you don't fancy her." Garin was about to speak when Eragon cut him off. "In ancient language."

Garin tried to speak, but the words died in his throat.

"Sounds like I was right." Eragon spoke, shrugging.

"I lived your life, Shadeslayer. In addition to the fact that I know everything, I felt everything too. That includes you passion, I'm afraid. Looks like that there are side effects to the blue dream as well."

"Do you wish her as your mate, Garin?"

"Huh? I would never-"

"It is alright, Garin. From the lessons I have learnt, feelings like that doesn't dissipate just because you say so. Not that you or me can force it, either."

"These are not my feelings, Eragon. It is yours. By keeping it up, it is as if I am robbing you. I would be more than glad for it to just disappear right now, but I suppose that isn't possible. It seems that living your life has made your feelings become mine. For that, I am sorry, Argetlam."

"There is no need to apologize for something you did not do, Garin."

"This is awkward."

"Sure is. I'll go back to my quarters now."

"Atra esterní ono thelduin"

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr"

"Un du evarínya ono varda"

**Well, that was a tiring three and a half hour effort. Hope you like it, and please don't forget to R&R! Note that I won't be home for a few days, so I will be going on hiatus for a few days, but worry not, for I surely will be back! ****Atra esterní ono thelduin!**

**Regards,**

**The Burning Cheese**


End file.
